Un qui va a l'hôpital et les autres suiventsuite
by alloni
Summary: ray se rend a l'hôpital voir sa petite soeur,shika pour se renseigner mais il ne sont pas tous bonnes.


Erreur produite dans la fic 2 :shika ne c'est pas fait agresser sexuellement a 12ans mais a 8 ans et elle n'est pas revenus a 14 ans mais a 10ans.Alors bonjour tout le monde pour ma 3iemme fic.

J'espère que vous aller aimer.

Chapitre 3 :1 va a l'hôpital et les autres suivent!(suite)

Je vous fait un petit résumé de la 2 :tala c'était rendu a l'hôpital et avais des troubles respiratoires, et alors que belléropha et shika s'en allère le voir il se rendi compte que il etais dans le coma. alors plus tard il rentra chez elles et shika avais appris l'une des pire nouvelles.kai lui appris que la maison de garland avais pris en feu et allais resté chez eux pour quelque temps. Et tout se passa mal pour shika. Garland l'avais poignarder. Et elle se rendit a l'hôpital et c'est ici que le chapitre commence.

Dans l'ambulance :

Ambulancier 1 :est-ce qu'elle va être capable de resté vivante pendant encore un bon 5minutes et plus un peu?

Ambulancier 2 :je crois que oui. Mais seulement si ont lui mais le masque respiratoire.

Ambulancier 1 :d'accord! tu veux que j'aille plus vite?

Ambulancier 2 :oui. Ça irais mieux je crois.

Ambulancier 1 :d'accord! ont y seras dans moins de 5minutes la!

Ambulancier 2 :d'accord! mais vite parce que elle manque beaucoup de respiration et elle est plutôt dans la zone en danger de mort, alors il faut s'y rendre au plus vite.

Rendu a l'hôpital , il débarqua shika (qui étais toujours évanouis et en manque de respiration)de l'ambulance et les infirmières l'emmena au plus vite, au soins intensifs.

Et le plus grand bonheur lui souris. Elle étais placé dans la même chambre que son cher tala! Mais le seul problème étais que elle ne s'en rendais pas compte puisque elle étais évanouis et tala non plus ne se rendit pas compte de ç a puisque il est dans le coma.

Plus tard…

A leur maison:

Ray :bien, y faut voir les choses en face. Sa place est a l'hôpital.

Tyson :MAIS RAY QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS SORTI DE LA TÊTE ENCORE!TA SŒUR VA TRES BIEN S'EN SORTIR ET SA PLACE EST DANS TA MAISON PAS DANS UN HÔSTO.

Ray :mais tyson, shika est toujours rendu a l'hôpital. elle y est aller quand elle avais 3 ans, a 4 ans , 5ans, 7ans, 8ans, 9ans, et aujourd'hui et elle as 10ans.

Tyson :oui, mais ray, ce n'est pas une raison pour dire que sa place est la! Shika est ta petite sœur, et toi tu est son grand frère, alors c'est toi qui dois la sauvé, pas nous.

Comme tala, c'est belléropha puisque tala est son petit copain. N'est-ce pas bellé?(bellé est le surnom a belléropha)

Belléropha :oui c'est vrai , mais comment faire pour les faire sortir . Il sont tout les 2 très malade. Et si ont les fait sortir maintenant, il seront malade a vie. Alors qu'est-ce qui est mieux? Aller les voir de temps en temps ou les faire sortir et qu'ils restent malade a vie.

Tyson :bah… aller les voir de temps a autres?

Ray :bah voilà la réponse tyson.

Tyson :mais moi je parlais les aidé comme ça!

Ray :aller les voir de temps en temps?

Tyson :oui!

Ray :bah. Il fallait le dire avant!

Tyson :bah j'ai essayer!

Belléropha et ray :très drôle!

Tyson : mais c'est vrai !

Ray : si tu le dit!

Tyson (fâcher) :bah c'est ca!

Kai :vous allez arrêter de crier au meurtre!

Bellé,ray,tyson :pourquoi?

Kai :parce que vous voyer pas que j'essaie d'appeler!

Tyson :HHHHAAA! Kai est amoureux?

Kai :tyson tu va te la fermer !

Ray :c'est vrai tyson, laisse le tranquille!

Tyson :d'accord j'arrête!

Ray :moi je part voir shika a l'hôpital!

Tous sauf kai :oui!

Belléropha :moi je viens avec toi, je vais aller voir tala.

Tyson :moi je vais aller chercher hitomi!

Penséa :moi je repart chez moi!

Kai : d'accord grande sœur! Moi Misao vient!

Maintenant tout le monde étais occupé :

Ray et belléropha etais parti a l'hôpital voir tala et shika.

Tyson avec hitomi.

Penséa chez elle et kai lui resta seul et invitas Misao!

Plus tard…

A hôpital du côté a shika :

Ray (tout les fois que ray va parlé il va parlé voix triste.) :Bonjour, je voudrais voir le docteur Simard.

Serveuse de l'hôpital :d'accord, attendez un peu, je vais l'appelé.

Ray :d'accord, ne soyez pas presser.

Infirmière : ah! Bonjour ray!

Ray :bonjour.

Infirmière : dit donc, tu a l'air triste, il y as quelque chose qui te tracasse? Dit moi pas que tu dois encore resté a l'hôpital pendant des mois?

Ray : non, c'est ma sœur, shika.

Infirmière : pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle as?

Ray : bah, hier, elle s'est fait poignarder par un gars qui sa maison, a pris feu, alors il as fallu qu'il habite avec nous pendant 1 semaine, et alors que s'as ne faisais que 1 jour qu'il étais avec nous, et shika est arrivé et est parti dans la douche et juste avant, elle s'est fait poignarder.

Infirmière :d'accord, maintenant tu va aller la voir et t'en n'occupez comme tout le mondes l'as fait pour toi.

Ray : d'accord, c'est sûr que je vais m'en occupez, ne vous inquiéter pas m'dame!

Infirmière : je compte sur toi! Et tu dois sûrement savoir qu'elle devras subir plusieurs opérations chirurgicales.

Ray :oui, sa tout ses amies et amis et connaissance le savent. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle tiendras coup! C'est quand sa première opération?

Docteur simard : se soir!

Ray : c'est vrai?

Docteur simard : j'ai bien peur que oui!

Ray :d'accord. je peu aller la voir avant ?

Docteur simard : bien sûr mon grand! Il me semble t'avoir déjà vu?

Infirmière : c'est tout naturel! Il est déjà venu ici dans cet hôpital!

Docteur simard : ha oui c'est toi ray kon?

Ray :ouais.

Docteur simard :Ah! Et bien, fait attention pour ne pas en ravoir encore les mêmes problèmes que tu avais quand tu est sorti de l'hôpital!

Ray :ouais. Je ferais attention. Et je ferais bien attention a ma petite sœur, shika.

Infirmière : bon, tu voulais quoi déjà? Parlé au docteur simard?

Ray (fin de voix triste ) :ouais!

Docteur simard : alors, tu veux qu'ont n'y aille a quelque part d'autre?

Ray :bah…je sais pas trop la?

Docteur simard : aller vient!

Ray : d'accord j'arrive!

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de réunion, et commencent a discuter.

Ray : bah, moi je voulais vous demander comment allais shika?

Docteur simard : bien c'est sûr que elle as encore de la misère a marché et a se mettre assis, mais elle s'en sort plutôt bien. Elle as plusieurs dommage dans le cou, et c'est quand même assez profond, si tu veux bien, tu pourras passé tout les jours a son école et aller chercher ses devoirs et leçons. Dans au moins 1 an, elle seras parfaitement rétablis.

Ray : seulement 1 an?

Docteur simard :oui mon cher, désolé, mais, si ru veux la voir guérir, tu devras accepter qu'elle reste 1 an. Désolé ray, oui, vraiment.

Ray :se n'est pas grave. C'est mieux comme ça, moi je trouve ça bien comme ça.

Docteur simard : tu en est sûr?

Ray : ouais!

Et bien c'est la fin du chapitre 3!j'èspère que vous avez aimez! Oubliez pas les reviews! Bye! Et a biento!je voudrais remercier naomé et shikanta qui m'ont toujours remonté le moral!


End file.
